


Little fic

by MickeySam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, unrelated fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeySam/pseuds/MickeySam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little OUAT ficlets too small for their own story but bigger than a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movies are bad influences

"Hey," Emma nudged Snow lightly, watching Regina getting frustrated attempting to make a bed for the night, "Do you remember the weekend before Christmas when Mary Margaret forced me to stay in and watch that damn Hayley Mills marathon?"

Snow rolled her eyes, “It wasn’t that bad.”

"No, not overall."

"What made you think of that?" Snow questioned after a moment, glancing sideways at Emma.

"Just… Remember "Parent Trap"?" Emma inquired, biting her lip.

"Yeah?" Snow nodded.

"And the twins giving the potential Step-mother a hard time out camping?"

“Yes.”

Emma gestured to Regina, lips twitching in a helpless smile, “Step-mother,” she gestured to their area, “Camping. Think Neverland has any bears?”

Snow snorted, “Emma!”

“Just wondering.” Emma said innocently, trying hard not to laugh, “It’s not like we have an inflatable mattress.”

Snow bit back a giggle, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Though she might qualify as that type of step-mother,” Emma continued, biting her lip, chest shaking with suppressed laughter, “I bet we could make the Jolly Roger into an ‘isolation cabin’.”

Snow pointedly looked away from Emma, laughter barely hidden, covering her mouth tightly.  
She wasn’t sure why it was as funny as it was but suddenly it was extremely hard to stop laughing herself and she had to look away from Snow.

Any time either started to calm all it took was one glance at each other before it started again.

“What are you two idiots laughing about?” Regina demanded after several minutes.

“You.” both responded without meaning to, glancing at each other again and this time giving in to actual unsuppressed laughter.

“Will you control them?” Regina asked Charming with annoyance.

“I would if I could,” Charming shrugged helplessly, watching them as if he were afraid, “But I still haven’t learned that trick.”

 


	2. Mommy Days (impled Emma/Killian)

"What are you two doing out and about in this cold?" Killian asked with a frown when he spotted Emma, bundled up in winter clothing with what looked like a marshmallow made of blue, wound with a mile of green wool on her hip.   
  
"MOMMY ‘ay!" The marshmallow piped up loudly, waving mitten clad hands and giggling.   
  
"Mommy day?" Killian repeated dubiously, raising an eyebrow even as Emma giggled.   
  
"It’s a Snow day," Emma corrected, shifting her brother higher on her hip and smiling brightly, "So I’ve claimed little Neal for the day. We’re going to go get hot chocolate and cookies. Want to join us?" She offered.   
  
Killian paused for a moment trying not to look too eager, “Aye. Why not?”   
  
"Mommy ‘ay!"   
  
"Please tell me Snow has heard him say that," Killian reached out and pushed the green wool scarf aside, poking one of the baby’s cheeks with his fingertip getting a giggle in return.   
  
"Not yet," Emma grinned, looking like a child who’d snuck sweets before dinner.   
  
Killian held his arms up, wrists touching in mock prayer pose, “Please let me be there when you take him home.”    
  
"You want to be there when my mom yells at me for teaching my brother her name is a pun?"   
  
"Yes. Can it be worse than the fiasco of Charming singing Christmas carols?"   
  
  



	3. Names (FTL, AU)

It’s very silly, Emma thinks, but her Daddy has too many names!  
  
New people always call him “King James” so do the people who don’t live in the castle.   
  
Aunt Red, and Mommy, when he’s being grumpy or mean or in trouble call him “David!” or “Damn it, David!”, so does Granny.   
  
But most her family just says ‘Charming’.   
  
Some call him ‘Prince Charming’ though and Grumpy says his code name is ‘Shepherd’.   
  
It’s very confusing.   
  
He’s just Daddy! Or Papa sometimes if they have to be with lots of stuffy people they don’t know really well.   
  
At least Mommy is always Mommy, or Snow. Sometimes they call her ‘Queen’ but the Dwarves all call her ‘Princess’ with these little grins.   
Aunt Red calls her ‘Frosty’ sometimes to make her growl and then steals Emma and runs cause no one can catch her and no one dares do anything when she’s got Emma!   
  
And she’s always Emma!   
  
'Cept when she's 'Princess Emma' or 'Princess'.   
  
Mommy calls her ‘baby’ or ‘baby mine’.   
  
Daddy calls her a lamb sometimes, and ‘sweetheart’, his little 'Emmabear'.   
  
Aunt Red calls her ‘Pup’ too, and the Dwarves sometimes say ‘Emmy’ and it makes Mommy sigh real loudly!   
  
Names are weird.


	4. Getting ready (FTL, AU)

“ What you doing, Mommy?”   
  
Snow looked into the vanity mirror, catching side of the little face watching her through the bedroom door. “I’m making myself pretty.”   
  
“ But you’re already pretty.” Emma frowned in confusion.   
  
Snow smiled, “Prettier. You should be in bed, missy.”   
  
“ Not tired.” Emma hovered in the doorway until Snow gestured that she could come in and  practically ran to Snow’s side, blanket wrapped around her shoulders and feet bare under her nightgown.   
  
“ Not tired at all?” Snow inquired with feigned surprise.   
  
“ Uh uh.” the three year old hid her face against Snow’s arm until she lifted her up and onto her lap.   
  
“ Not even a little bit?” Snow held her fingers close together and laughed as Emma watched her in the mirror instead of looking up.   
  
“ No.” Emma reached a hand out cautiously and touched one of the jars on the vanity, “Weird.” she decided.   
  
“ Makes people prettier.” Snow told her, touching the one Emma had touched, “It goes on your lips and makes them more red.”   
  
“ Oh. Can I be prettier?” Emma looked up this time.   
  
“ You’re already pretty enough, but just a little…” One time wouldn’t hurt, she’d be in bed and happy and Snow was certain Charming wouldn’t really care.   
  
“ Little bit.” Emma repeated her mother’s words, holding her fingers close together and watching her in the mirror, her head tucked under Snow’s chin.

* * *

  
“ Emma? What are you doing up?” Charming asked, catching his little girl before she could crash into his legs and scooping her up into his arms. “Didn’t I put you to bed already?”   
  
“ Wasn’t tired,” she hid her face against his shoulder, arms tight around his neck.   
  
“ Not tired? Not at all?”    
  
“ Mommy said too!” Emma giggled, leaning back and smiling at him.   
  
Something was different something… “You’ve got makeup.” he accused, tapping her slightly brighter lips with his finger.   
  
She smiled and nodded happily, “Mommy made me prettier.”   
  
Slightly brighter lips, cheeks just a hair pinker. Not much makeup. She must have caught Snow getting ready. “I see! I think you were pretty enough to begin with but very nice,” He kissed her cheek loudly to make her laugh. “But, I think also it’s past bedtime.”   
  
“ Don’t want my room.” She whined, “’m not tired.”   
  
“ Not your room?” Charming swayed in place, holding her close easily. She’d sleep if she lay down for a few minutes without playing, he knew her well enough to know that. “Well, Mommy takes ages to get ready,” he said exaggerating the word and gaining a giggle, “Come nap with Daddy so if Mommy yells you can say it’s your idea.”   
  
“ No naps?”   
  
“ Not when there’s a ball to go to!” He said in horror, already heading through the door back towards their room. He caught Snow’s eyes in the mirror and, ignoring the fact he was already dressed for the night, pointedly flopped down on the bed, Emma across his chest.   
  
Snow didn’t say a word, though he was almost certain she laughed.   
  
Charming grabbed the edge of Emma’s blanket and tugged it up over both their heads, laying so his forehead was against hers, “Hiding, shhh.” he winked.   
  
“ Hiding.” Emma agreed, pressing a finger against her mouth.   
  
It didn’t take long at all with her curled up against him before she was asleep soundly. He waited a few more minutes anyway before disentangling himself from her and the blanket.   
  
Charming debated taking her to her room but instead just lifted her into his arms and tugged down the blankets covering their bed, tucking her in under them.   
  
“ Remind me to tell Grumpy she’s in our bed.” Charming spoke of their ‘nanny’ for the evening, standing and straightening his clothing, trying to get out all the wrinkles.   
  
“ You look like you’ve been running.” Snow laughed, trying to help.   
  
“ Well, I’m still a sight better than Thomas. I don’t think anyone can top showing up with spit up on your shoulder.” Charming offered Snow his arm, “Shall we?”   
  
They both took one last glance to the toddler curled up in their bed before heading off downstairs.


End file.
